Happy Days
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: With a little bit of down time the trio take to sitting on their rumps and enjoying a lazy afternoon. Though busy as always Navi suggests a task that poor old Link just cant seem to grasp.. Just a bit of friendly Fluff! r
1. Happy Days

**Why Hello!**

I would like to say that this is my first experience writing a story. Thanks to some friends pushing the matter I ended up here! Anywho, I just want to give some quick insight on this story before I begin. I plan on making this a multi-chapter fic on just little cute and humorous occasions that I envision these characters going through for the pure enjoyment of you guys. That is all, if there is a certain time set that I plan on writing a certain chapter in then I'll let you know what it is kk. Another subject I would like to point out. I am a firm believer of the lack of speech when it comes to Link. Considering he has yet to actually utter a word and has rumored to stay as that of a mute I plan on keeping Link this way. I find that it adds an extra element of difficulty not to mention all of the facial expressions that we find cute on the green kid.

**Disclaimer: **_I OrangeBoxFox do not own LOZ._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lazy Day**

"No wait! Don't push it so hard, you'll kill it!" the shrill cry of a voice squeaked out but in vain it appeared as her companion did the inevitable and "killed" it.. "Now look what you did you man handed...man!" she whined, though her partner in crime didn't exactly offer much of a reply to her. The green clad male with a wave of embarrassment huffed in defeat and turned his head away in favor of watching something else.

The little being sighed, buzzing around the others head a few times trying to catch his eye but decided to simply hover near him. "Ohhh...don't beat yourself up. It was an accident alright." she cooed out but seemingly to no avail for the man in question, Link didn't appear to be comforted by this statement. How could he really when they had both been sitting here trying to accomplish the _Simple_ task for what seemed like hours. Though by judging the position of the sun set in the sky, it had been. He frowned, finding the news discouraging really. For something as easy as this to stump the Hero so? Was silly and it continued to prove so as the doomed boy was to be adorned with a blush of failure every time he attempted to patch up the little thing. At this point the blonde wished he had denied taking a break and chosen to simply keeping going in their hunt for the next sign of life. Beings other then fluffy hares and skittish dear anyways.

It had started earlier in the day he was sad to admit, blue eyes watching the relaxed horse nibble on fresh green grass a short distance away. Epona had been fretfully beaten down. Her head hung low from exhaustion and stomach growling furiously enough to catch even the distractedly lost Link's attention forcing him to lift his thoughtful eyes up from the stained parchment clutched within his hands. Worried over her sudden downfall in health he and Navi paused to investigate. Running his calloused hands over the beauty's warm belly was how he indeed confirmed the case. Epona was hungry. Navi had suggested that the two should take a break, sit down and refresh themselves with cool water just bubbling up from the ankle deep river close by and maybe take some time to eat something. Link had been a little reluctant at first. Wanting nothing more then to keep his feet moving but with a tired glance from his trusty steed he finally settled down his urge to adventure forth and took his fairy companions advice. Besides the boy couldn't just ignore his own hunger either now could he? No, the trio needed to be prepared for whatever lay just over the next hill. Experience said it could be anything from more heavy looking trees to blood thirsty monsters or possibly cursed landscapes meant to keep their prey captured within its clutches! Shuddering Link promptly set himself down and with a few gentle tugs had removed the tie and holding his pack together and poured its contents onto the ground taking survey over what was to offer in the way of food and drink. Much to the sadness of his gut it was nothing more then left over chunks of meat from a previous hunt and a few sips of wine. A beverage Navi had been reluctant for Link to have in the first place. Scolding him over how it messes with one's head and sets a haze of ridiculousness over someone's mind with consuming to much at one time. Yet, Link couldn't just tell the little old lady offering it no now could he? It would be rude! He could remember the day he had received it all those weeks ago. Having assisted an elderly women find her peace by solving the case of her missing cattle. It had been merely a pack of wolves and with a few hours of heavy chase Link had managed to chase them from the property. Once he returned the woman was so grateful she tried to offer him many a thing from fresh fruits to shining rupees...which the blonde had a hard time turning down much to the giggles of Navi. But determined the woman finally pushed her finest bottle of red plum wine upon the man telling him that it would come in handy eventually. Link left with the bubbly beverage and since he had yet to open it.  
Wrinkling his nose at the flushed liquid he scooted the bottle aside in favor of scooping up a leather pouch to pinch out a hefty piece of dried meat before digging his almost pointed canines into the hunk with a sigh of content. Getting that buzzy feeling in his head right now didn't seem appropriate. Besides this was just fine, even though Navi was a little doubtful over the quality but none the less she said nothing much on it for Link seemed not to worry over the day old meat.

After a good meal the blonde pointed out that perhaps a nice nap was in order as well. A gentle breeze and warm sun making for a good setting for one at least. Falling into a short rest only to be woken hours later by the little bundle blue hued light because it was to quiet. She was restless, and Epona wasn't providing much entertainment for her. Though to the groggy Link he found the white maned horse plenty fun. A silent laugh escaping his lungs when the horse came lumbering around the large tree trunk adorned in little daisies and ringlets of leaves tied into her hair. This little teasing is how they came to be right now. After his bout of laughter she asked him a question. A certain question pertaining to whether or not he wanted to try and make little pixie ringlets with her. Link lifted a brow at this. Make flower crowns? He wasn't really shooting the idea down but was not to excited over doing such a tedious task either. Navi however convincing as always had her ways of getting through his stubborn skull. Saying things such as it would offer Epona time to rest...maybe even help him with the ladies much to the displeasure of Link who with a furious blush tugged his green cap down to hide his eyes from her laughing view. Help with ladies? So he, to embarrassed to come up with reasons as to why he shouldn't do such a girly thing, followed the fluttering fairy about the sunny patches of the forest. Picking colorful tulips, baby's breath, daisies, and various other delicates that made his nose tickle from the pollen lacing their petals. Setting them into neat little piles around his base tree only to go back for more out of wondering what sort of bud it was or how the colors would match. A lot of the afternoon was spent just crawling around in the grass listening to the forest fairy explain her knowledge over what it was they were looking at. Sometimes she had a name, her voice low with fondness while others were shrill with the dislike of such a bright white flower for it apparently tasted bitter! However the case Navi eventually was following him more then he to her with a knowing smile. When Link wasn't cutting monsters with his mighty sword or helping someone crying for saving the blonde could be quite the innocent man. A childish side that liked to tease or play with his companions whether that be through sudden games of hide and seek or annoying gestures such as pulling a hair or taping a wing. It was nice to see him relax for a bit and not worry about things that involved death...or so Navi thought until she was trying to convince him the day was not in ruins because of his inability to finish her task.

Link sitting with his arms crossed while Navi trying to cheer him up. Epona resting like a lazy lump just behind the blonde doing nothing to calm the situation which had quickly turned heated. "Really, you just have to listen that's all." she said, getting close enough to Link's face to warrant a crossing of the eyes just so he could focus on her seemingly bodiless mass of blue with a glare. He had listened though, put the loop right where it should of been and look what happened then. Neither said anything for what seemed like minutes as Navi studied the young adult before her with an intense stare. One that was beginning to make the warrior himself nervous from the silence. What was she looking at? Did he mean something different or maybe a dab of something on his face..

The answer came seconds later as Navi burst into a fit of laughter. Bouncing about from the weight of her giggles that reminded him very much of wind chimes or perhaps silver little bells villagers sometimes wore around their ankles to scare away spirits. Her voice heaving between the sounds of amusement telling of his funny expression. This however was not as humorous to Link whom of which was only wallowing in his own defeat. As the little fairy placed her hands on his nose for support Link with a disgruntled huff and a swift hand pushed Navi from his face with enough force to send her scrambling about in attempt to keep her balance, so to speak. He wasn't in the mood apparently. "Hey now! That wasn't very nice ya know!" Navi snapped. Buzzing right up into that soft face and flickering about with an intense light meant to show her anger. "You don't have to be such a princess Link sheesh!" she fumed ignoring how Epona had turned her wide doe eyes to watch the two argue with an almost hurt expression at the sudden turn of events. "All I was trying to do was show you something I like to do and you have to ruin it with your..attitude!" she hissed, turning away from him with an almost audible snap and settling into the cold shoulder. "If you weren't going to even try you should of just told me from the start! So i wouldn't have wasted the breath." From here it grew quiet. The little fairy holding her tounge so her companion could sit there and think about what he did. Pushing a lady! How rude..

And rude he knew. The blonde's features easily shiftedafter a moment of silence. His smoldering eyes set upon the foggy forest floor as he pouted but the look never could last long. Being that involving Navi herself or some other companion Link was never one to stay frustrated with a friend and this showed. The green clad boy frowned, his eyes dropping to his lap as the guilt quickly started to haze his features while he regretted what he had done. Pushing one of his treasured friends over something so..silly. It was stupid and ridiculous of him as well as un thoughtful and Link felt down right ugly for it. Yet how was he to go about apologizing to her? Having an angry Navi was one thing but a Navi angry at _him_? Something Link was unfamiliar with and to be truthful made him as nervous as a child trying to apologize to his mother after disappointing her so deeply. As if to sense his discomfort a warm weight pressed into the young man's back, a soft snort followed by a gentle push from his sweet natured horse to give the boy a bit of encouragement. Swallowing over a lump in his throat Link finally gave a determined nod. With a hesitant hand Link reached out giving an almost to tiny to feel nudge upon the other. Trying to get her attention but got nothing in return. Furrowing his brows in a faded glint of determination he decided upon waving one of his hands near her so she could see but still, nothing. Was she really this upset..He hadn't meant to, do that really..

_I'm not forgiving you.._ is what her none responsive state said. Killing what boldness the mute had just had moments before by a decent degree. What to do..what to..oh!

Dropping his attempt for now and adopting a smile Link folded his hands into his lap, tucking his bare fingers underneath the delicate little wreath so he could lift it up with agonizingly slow movements. Like one might holding an brand new infant the hero lifted his arms up before leaning forwards until he was close enough for the fairy to feel his natural body heat radiating from his chest. She however unlike any normal girly girl did not swoon over this but turned her body elsewhere with a huff. Frowning Link continued, lowering the item in his hands so that his arms encircled the now quiet bundle of energy and forcing her to look at the flower ringlet. Even with the lack of words that Link had never before spoken out loud the small creature knew what he was attempting to say from this little action. A simple "_I'm sorry...can, you show me again perhaps?"_ is what she imagined, filling in his silence with a voice that she had learned to use over the years of being around him. While others were unsteady with his lack of communication in the spoken language Navi had grown comfortable. Finding ways to educate herself enough to read his body language like an open book so she was able to hold a full blown conversation with the blue eyed boy just by looking at him. Which she did now.  
Drooping her wings Navi finally turned, taking in the sore sight before her. A pair of to bright eyes, soft blonde bangs nearly over shadowing those pair of baby blues as he leaned his face forwards to be equal if not lower then her level. Green cap laying upon his thigh and dotted with clots of pollen and old stains of dirt that the boy had yet to fully scrub out. A pair of bare, calloused hands clutching the sloppy ring of flowers as if life itself depended on it. His face, which once over his outlandish state many giggled at held that heart warming apologetic smile she had come to know from the male. The face that almost always won with her and Naavi was being to wonder if the oblivious boy knew this or not.

Sighing she finally broke her silence, "You are forgiven.." she stated. With this Link let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he had been holding and his face lit up considerably. Not a warning in sight prepared her as the blonde suddenly tucked his arms in and pulled the fairy close against his chest in an awkward almost hug before settling back upon the soft grass. "Hey! Hey, the wings the wings ya buffoon!" she called, wiggling about and rolling down the others side before finally landing on the grass with a muffled "oof" which earned a silent laugh from Link. "Ok, ok want to try again?" she sighed out embarrassed at the tufts of green clinging to her wings. With a nod he picked up a bright yellow dandelion and held it in place with lifted brows awaiting instruction. Which Navi, now holding an air of excitement took to showing him the steps once more. Even Epona seemed to be entranced by the buzzing fairy's chipper attitude though her true intentions were made much later when Link held up his sloppy but complete work for inspection. The deep caramel hued horse helped herself to the project, giving her opinion by taking a healthy bite out of the colorful wreath.. Pulling the rest with her.

As the trio sat doing nothing but folding flower stems Link was glad. Joyful that despite the little tear in their circle that made up their tightly woven bond..he could enjoy such a relaxing afternoon together with his trusty friends.

That and not have to worry about cleaning scum from his boots..for now!


	2. Wet Feet

**Welcome back!**

For those of you who have decided to continue with this pointless nonsense. Haha any ways, I wrote this set in just another point of their adventure. No specific timeline or story set so, enjoy the bit of sloppy fluff I have scribbled upon paper. R&R~

* * *

It was a picture perfect day. Being mid morning the temperature was absolutely lovely being one described as fresh and breezy. The sky was clear and vibrant blue, only splotched by the occasional fluff of white that provided little and un needed shade to the inhabitants below who worked leisurely on their tasks. Which in the small valley based town mostly revolved around water. It being such a nice temperature parents found it necessary to finish up any unwanted and collecting laundry. Men who needed a bit of extra nourishment for their crops were carting heavy wooden buckets back to their own perspective land. A couple of newly weds it appeared, were whispering to each other with an occasional laugh. Huddled off a ways sitting close enough to nearly fit into each other like a perfect puzzle piece having found its mate. A few young girls stained with rose colored blushes giggled like school children while scrubbing out sheets and stealing glances at a certain rather handsome young man. A certain blonde that to most people's surprise was found to be completely oblivious. Or was to abashed to actually join in on this game of flirtations. This very scene is where our young hero found himself this fine day.

_scrsh..scrsh..scrsh.._ was the bristly brushes beat as Link worked the comb along his companions broad sides with determined care. A tune that was very well recognized by the two girls bubbled up from the blonde's throat as he worked, Epona's special song. A tune that he felt if whistled through that silver instrument was able to bring about the appearance of his dearest friend any time and for this he was thankful. Glad that he could be close to the gentle female when he needed it most. Said beast in question seemed to know where her rider's train of thought went for she nudged her submerged snout against his calf giving it a nip earning a yip from Link himself. The long eared boy having lost himself in thought had stopped his menstruations and Epona wasn't having it! As he flicked his eyes to the horse with brows raised in a questioning tone that could only mean "Hey?" the horse gave a snort, sending a bout of bubbles to the slow moving river's surface as if to laugh. Rolling his eyes Link shook his head and continued to scrub shifting bare feet along the pebbled bottom so he could reach the horse's back. This motion earned a few high pitched whispers for the state our hero was in could be described as summer clad leisure. A pair of light cream color trousers riding comfortably low on the taut hips covered the boy's abdomen. His sun kissed blonde hair which occasionally slid across his eyes forcing a shake of the head the smiling girls swooned over offered a bit of handsome shadowing to the foreigner's face.

"Blind fool.." a small voice chuckled out. The florescent globe that made up Navi commented though it seemed that Link had yet to hear her to busy with washing away the globs of earth that once caked Epona's fur thanks to the recent storm they had ridden out under an old oak. As the small female flitted about the water, flapping her wings and rolling around the surface in the current she finally spoke up. "Hey Link!" Navi called out effectively halting the hero's work and earning a humorous face in return. The once green clad boy ducked, peeking underneath Epona's belly so he could peer at the being who had called his name and asked for attention. Baby blues wide with question like a mother doe might when watching a rather delectable piece of brush billow about in the wind. "Hmmm?" he hummed out, folding his hands upon his knees waiting for the other to speak. Which to his sudden scowl took forever as the little fairy spun slowly along with the lazy current until her small trip led her close enough to Link to allow whispering. "You see those ladies over there?" she asked, tilted herself so she was looking in the general direction of the girls mentioned. Three beautifully brunettes that were probably just shy of the ripened age yet Navi persisted. Passing up a chance like this was to go and she just simply wouldn't allow it! Neither would Epona it seemed for with a final chomp pulled up a healthy sprig of dark green grasses from the river bed and leaned forwards so she to could watch whatever it was the two of them were looking at. Her munching echoing loudly in Link's sensitive ear from being pressed against the horses side while he following the intended direction. As if realizing they had gotten the mysterious blonde man's attention the three girls let out excited banter before shying away with turned faces and attempted peeks. Link however merely lifted a brow and shrugged his shoulders at the fairy who swirled just by his right knee. "You don't see it do you?" she asked, earning a confused shake of the head from Link himself and shortly after a gasp. Navi with a burst of excitement and barely hinted mischief jumped from the clear waters and splashed her way up to the relaxed male with a frown. "They like you!" she blurted, sending the conversation into silence as the realization worked through her companions head. First that face of confusion followed up by a blunt look of so whats? Then lastly but not least the shocked wide eyed look of embarrassment before he peeked back over at the gossiping girls whom of which covered their mouths to spare the beet red blonde the trouble of seeing their amused smiles.

Navi however was not in the least surprised by the next line of actions but instead was rolling around in silent laughter. Link's mouth fell agape, having figured out the news for the first time that day despite the trip of females going about the none to sly business for most of the morning. Snapping his lips shut the blonde turned away as well ducking his head between his shoulders and cupping his hands around the sides of his face as if to block out any one being from over hearing him. Though no words were spoken aloud from the silent hero. With the regaining of Navi's attention he frowned. Barely nodding his head and flicking his eyes lightening quick to the right before back to the fairy with a serious expression. "Yes, those girls do. Didn't you even pay attention you clown?" she asked confirming the boys fears. They were looking at him! Laughing at him but why if they liked him so...ohh. A new wave of red flared across Link's cheeks if at this point was even possible and he abruptly buried his face in his hands giving him barely enough room to blink as Navi was now close. Close, very close but this little fact fell on smooth shields for Navi was unaffected by this. That she could reach out and grace the molded blonde's chapped lips with her bare hands knowing full well this is exactly what was running through those village girls head. This amused her and she laughed shortly before pressing against Links chin and offered a bit of advice. "Yooouuuu, should say hiiii.." she said, drawing out the beginning and ending of the sentence as her light burst with what could be read only as a waggle of the eye brows. Link shook his head obviously not liking the idea. "What if they laughed at him!" the worried expression said. "What was he supposed to say or do?" the shrug of his shoulders asked. Navi grinned, promptly hushing him up with a slap to the nose to calm his flickering emotions. "Don't be such a baby you...baby. Just go up and ask about their day!" she started, fluttering down a tad so she could peek at the very girls they were discussing. Their deep chestnut gazes filled with childish curiosity at what the lean man could possibly be doing. Link bit his bottom lip.

What was the purpose of such silly games? He was only going to make a fool of himself...and he found these little random flirtations to almost be, cruel. For tomorrow morning wouldn't he be gone and leaving them with their muse. "It give's them something to dream about doesn't it!" she giggled out, bumping against Link's hand as he stood up and turned back to Epona with a stern frown preparing to just settling for chickening out and washing up the horse. The mood was not to be ruined for the trusty steed easily changed her rider's mind. With a quiet blink the horse bucked her snout out and pressed it against Link's stomach with enough force to send him stumbling back and nearly into the low river before he caught his foot with practiced yet sometimes sloppy grace. The blonde huffed, leaning forwards and bunching his shoulders with rage but the look fell from his face almost immediately once a greeting was given from an unexpected force. "Hello!" A trio of soft voices chirped out drawing his reluctant attention towards the source. Swallowing over his dry tongue the Link turned, moving his gaze to the closest resident before settling back on the girls. Pressing his palm against his chest while his other hand pinched at his trousers with obvious nervousness. "Yes, hello to you" the tallest stated, bubbling with laughter much like her to companions were. "Your not from around here are you?" the same asked, ducking her head and tilted her face as she folded her water wrinkled hands behind her back giving a curious yet cute demeanor. Seeing the way their visitor was acting only brought smiles to their faces but they acted with kind intent. From around here? Far from it he thought before offering a shake of his head and confirming her question. This brought a new wave of bright smiles to their faces and gave the more pixie like girl courage enough to speak up with a question of her own. "What's your name then wonderer?" was what left her mouth but the boy almost didn't hear it. May it be from the combination of uncertainty he was feeling and perhaps her timid nature but Link had a difficult time hearing her. This was where conversation often slowed to a dead stop. Link lacking speech to actually voice words in reply and the host of said conversation growing either confused or frustrated because of this fact. Wouldn't you though..if your question seemingly went ignored? So, Link didn't exactly blame whomever it was he was speaking to at the time and he certainly didn't hold a growing grudge against these three as their faces switched into confused expectancy. Navi almost thought that they would offer a quiet farewell and back away as the one sided session became awkward. That or Link would duck his head and turn away once more but to her surprise this was not the case. "Oh, well i'm Ila!" the possibly youngest* yipped out tapping her own breast with an open palm and a toothy smile. Navi noted that she looked the most comfortable in her place amongst the thick air of daze that loomed around the four young adults. Link couldn't help but note that her short cropped hair style resembled a long ago companions. One that brought a knot of emotions to his belly while said stranger continued. Turning her head and flicking her eyes up to the tallest once more with a gesture of her arm. "This is Tuuli* and my quiet lad here answers to Naida*." she finished, her head bowing and deep brown halo of soft locks falling low to cover her face from view for the briefest of moments. The other two followed shortly after in what Link quickly realized was a formal greeting. Their legs bending at the joints while their skirts were pulled up in a curtsey. Something that had been drilled into them at a young age no doubt Navi assumed, her own face being adorned with a smirk of amusement as Link rushed to give a sloppy bow. Leaning his upper body forwards even though his eyes never quite left the trip of friends. As if on the same given cue the group all straightened at the same time with light smiles on their faces. They may not of realized it just yet but the blonde hero had relaxed just the tiniest of degree. His shoulders slumping a fraction and his legs shifting to hold his weight in a more comfortable looking manner. "Epo, he doesn't look like a tree anymore eh?" the little fairy joked, fluttering up to the entranced horses face but not exactly receiving much of a reaction. For the creature was to intent on seeing what it was her companion was doing with the strangers. It appeared that both of Link's traveling company were interested in how this little forced interaction would go. An interaction that would soon include the two of them..

"Is that a pixie!" the proclaimed Ila squealed, pointing in the general direction just behind Link's shoulder. Lifting a brow he to hurried to turn with an almost excited manner as if the male wouldn't know who it was that the girl was asking about. Navi however caught on far before the other three had and acted appropriately. With a snap of her wings the undefined cluster that made of the "fairy" turned this way and that rather hoping that there was indeed a mischievous pixie lingering nearby but, was disappointed. No such luck it looked like.. Feeling exposed she zipped along Epona's face and took cover just on the other side. The tan licked female took a few hyped steps forwards but stopped at the alarmed look Link gave in return. His attention having turned back from Navi and to the girls with a wide expression. This caused the girl to hesitate, had she over stepped her boundary somehow? Crossed some unseen line that was not meant to be breeched by so hastily attempting to get close. "Can I..see her?" the almost forgotten Naida asked, taking a few shuffling paces forwards only refusing to actually step out from her friends shadow. At first Link would of took this little question of motive up with Navi herself seeing as how they were asking to inspect her. But, a hint of mischief clouded his features. With a shrug of his shoulders he nodded his head in the hiding fairy's direction. With the given permission Ila along with Naida and closely followed by Tuuli skipped lightly in the ankle high waters towards the smaller's beings none to hidden hiding place. "Oh I want to see first!" was heard along with a "Can we touch you?" followed by, "Your quite the little lady aren't you!" their ecstatic voices drifting along the river drawing a bit more attention then the creature in question had hoped. Now don't get her wrong, Navi was not a hermit. She was a social butterfly! Taking her job as interpreter between Link and other beings with stride. But, to suddenly be put in the spotlight..exposed to girly humans whom of which looked a little to touchy feely suddenly sent Navi into a shell of bashfulness. Panicked Navi dipped a bit further along the horses body using Epona as a shield. "Hey! Don't I get a say in the matter here?" she whined, zipping just out of one of the girls cautious attempts for contact and fluttering her way towards the steed's knees. Link slowly encroached upon the seen with a smile that Navi found to unsettling. It screamed nothing but _"Hah, payback indeed"_

"Don't...Don't touch me! I'm a delicate creature!" she finally cried, taking a quick escape and flinging her small glowing body into the cluster of belongings laying safely out of the water's reach along the river bed. Link gave an airy laugh as his green cap was shifted about and finally settled being the source of Navi's hiding place. Link put his hands on his bare hips and shook his head with disbelief. This little fairy was willing to throw her words about when it came to blood thirsty dungeon hidden monsters but not to even be seen by a group of harmless human girls? Humorous indeed..

The petite one, Naida clutched her hands into her shirt. Had they been to forward? And now they had scared the little pixie off and oh what a mess. As her eyes began to grow shiny from tears that threatened to fall Link panicked. Holding his hands up and humming out light tones in attempt to calm her down..like one might act around a frightened doe. Brown eyes met blue and for a split second before she averted her gaze to hide the sniffles escaping her covered mouth. "Look what you did! You made Nai-Nai cry." the tallest exclaimed, pushing by the blonde hero and wrapping her arms protectively around the shortest to comfort her as she sobbed. Ila on the other hand offered no sort of comfort but turned a worried look to Link himself, her features masked with confusion as to whether or not she should slap the boy for causing such a mess or try and pester him to make it better. She settled on the latter though and with a few steps paced up to the long eared male and took a surprisingly firm hold upon his shoulder. "You should fix this I suggest." the girl started, standing on her tip toes as she whispered to the blonde. Link gave her a dubious look. She said this like it was his fault..as if he coaxed Navi into acting so out of character and hiding from the obviously amazed girls which lead to one of them actually crying. The male opened his mouth to protest but Ila had other plans. With a healthy squeeze to his flesh and a daunting glare Ila spoke up cutting the blonde off. "Fix it or else.." she snapped, stepping away and going to coddle the upset female as if she had not just uttered a word. Link swallowed...  
Women could be rather frightening indeed. These types of creatures though to his misfortune as the boy turned and paced up to their belongings couldn't be dealt with like he normally would. No, instead of behaving like a strong armed man he was going to have to go about this like a gentle hearted boy.

"I'm not listening!" the small voice called back as Link began to prod the green cap begging for her attention. "Their still there aren't they. I can hear them!" she whined, climbing a bit further into the piece of material where she hoped he could not reach her. "Hmm?" he cooed, questioning her courage. Once more bringing up the fact that these weren't clawed beasts and she was scared. But for Navi with good reason.."Dont you dare judge me, these are girls. _Human girls,_ Link their crazy!" she called back, giving a yelp of surprise as the hat was suddenly scooped up and lifted into the air where Link could peer in. Spreading the opening of the dark green cap enough so he could look at Navi as he proposed his proposition. Nodding his head just a bit to indicate the girls the two companions fell into a silent conversation. His brows occasional furrowing as he whined out a plea which she furiously shook her head and refused. Even Epona seemed willing to assist for when he was ready to just drop his hat with a flat faced scowl the warm snout of the horse weaseled up underneath his arm and nudged the cap with enough force to bounce Navi around. "No I said No! Now buzz off you fools." she snapped, hoping to finish the mindless banter and leave it at that. Link sighed, lowering the hat and looking up at Epona's wide brown eyes with a childish frown. Baby blues scanning over the horse's face a few times only to end back up at her knowing eyes. Eyes that widened into an almost pleading look and...giving Link his final idea. Genius really, and it made him feel silly for not thinking of it.

"Mmm?" he whined, lifting the cap up to his face so Navi could see him once more. However she caught onto him already it appeared for the little fairy refused to look at him. "I'm not looking..your not there!" she repeated, knowing exactly what it was Link was doing and to her natural and annoying love for the need to be right she peeked, leading herself to her downfall. The look on the hero's face was priceless. A face that not many other then herself and Epona was able to see which is why she assumed that the rest of the world was blocked out because only a few slivers of the sky above was seen. The blonde here didn't want anyone to lay eyes upon this picture so he had buried his face into the cap. From an outsider looking in this scene would be humorous indeed. Shoulders hunched, face out of view, and stance stiff as the long eared male was the girls assumed scowling the rude pixie inside. If either of them had stopped speaking enough to pay attention they would of noticed the lack of crying. Naida along with the others had grown to curious as to what was transpiring between the traveling companions. Navi was not however, having finally fallen under the spell that was of Link's "puppy" face.  
His eyes always seemed to revert back to a childish state when he did this. Innocent and pleading in nature. His soft yet chapped lips would pucker with the classic pout and his cheeks would puff out from the effort to make himself appear younger. Like the little boy she had first met all those years ago..the one that was an outcast, the lost little boy who looked up to Navi as a savior of sorts. Because she had indeed ended his misery by making her appearance to the only boy without a fairy.

This is why despite her hate for what it was he was asking of her Navi complied. Knowing that Link truly appreciated it..

After a silent moment the taller turned back to Naida, Tuuli, and Ila with serious expression. Taking hesitant steps to the girls while clutching the hat in his firm grasp against his chest to keep from loosing it and the precious cargo inside who lay waiting for her doom. With his index finger Link created the universal sign for _shh, _telling their company to be quiet lest they scare the "pixie". "Oh..ok." Ila whispered, nodding her head to the others for them to copy. Smile widening the blonde reached with a gentle hand outwards to offer them a peek inside his hat. Opening the rims up and showing the girls what was inside. "Ohh...she's, pretty." Ila cooed out, scooting aside a bit so the other two could see. If Navi was horrified she didn't show it in her features Link found as he to peered into his own hat. A silent beacon of encouragement for the fairy as she flicked her wings with uncertainty. While they stared in bewilderment the blonde tilted his head in the direction of the shortest, a silent offer of direction. _It was her.._is what it said and with a scowl Navi turned. Swallowing her fear the little blue hued light buzzed up and out of the hat with a burst of speed so neither of the females could snatch her. Instead of flying straight to her friend or hiding behind Epona like she wanted the little fairy fluttered a few circles around Naida. Slowing to a swaying hover in front of the other's plump face without a word. Taking the time to allow the girl to blink out of her surprise before actually bending forwards and placing a soft kiss upon the petite Naida's nose earning a giggle and a bashful turn of her head. Link blinked back in surprise at the action itself. With a snort Navi rolled herself away, turning circles into the air and throwing herself amongst Epona's mane and out of sight. Link rubbed the back of his neck looking bashful himself as the girls bubbled excitedly amongst themselves. Signs of affection that went beyond just offering a shield from the rain or an extra piece of their shared meal made the blonde a little...anxious. Who wouldn't be when it was something that they weren't experienced in whatsoever!

"Girl's come now! It's time to pick up. Stop bothering the man!" a woman's voice bellowed creating a turn of heads and a chorus of gasps. Link to turned and was greeted by a scowling woman of great stature with an air of dominance. The un named adult female turned a glare to the blonde that rose goose bumps. Having distracted the girls enough to keep them from doing any work was obviously punishable with such a look. A den mother perhaps? Whatever the case she gave Link a bit of a fright and he shied away much like the little fairy had when the girls assaulted her with attention. As the scuttled away offering waves of farewell Link came to one conclusion..

Women were indeed scary..

"I told you so." Navi frowned, peeking out from Link's shoulder as she weaved her way from the protection of Epona's mane. "Crazy.."

* * *

So There is the second addition! Hope it is pleasingly fluffy..now don't forget to Review. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should improve on something. Don't worry, I wont be to crushed ;3

Anywho, I also wanted to point something interesting out about the girls (OCC) villagers within this chapter. All of their names revolve around mother earth. No, note just randomly made up sounds put together. **Ila**, the youngest and more outgoing of the three. Her name means Earth. I chose this name for her because she imagined her to be steady on her feet so to speak.

**Tuuli**, the tallest and also oldest one of the group happens to have a name that means Wind. I chose this name for her because she is the more laid back of them all. Not exactly up front but going with the group. Not that this makes to much sense buuutt, I try!

Lastly, **Naida**. The timid and also more delicate one of the girls. I gave her this name because I find that it fits her well. The meaning behind this name means "Water Nymph". I imagine her to be a short stature and one of delicate nature. Petite, she also though I notice I didn't describe to much on her features -.-' would like to think of her as the more whimsical girl. Being more comfortable counting the petals of a dandelion then actually discussing things with other beings. Aware of ecery creature, person, and insect. Attracted to the un natural and loving of the water.

Anywho on a final note, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Cold Turkey

**Hazaa!**

This is my third installment to this story of random events. As promised, I would like to inform you that I set this chapter to be taken place in the good ol' Nintendo 64 version of the serious. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Also, I hope to get a new chapter out at least every week. Or until I run out of idea's that is. Haha, anyways here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The youngster sighed, letting his chin press further onto the worn wooden post belonging to the very pin meant to keep the little creatures he had been charged with watching. Vibrant blue eyes were now dulled with an extreme haze of boredom while his mind wondered on autopilot. No doubt thinking of the mysteries he could be exploring or the monsters he could of been chasing with his sword raised. Only, he was stuck here. As his companion had previously stated, if he had been strong enough to refuse the request they would be long gone now. Pumping their legs and beating their wings to carry them across the landscape with high hopes for adventure while they searched for the road to take them to the end of their journey. That however seemed like such a long ways off though..

"Link, when do you think she is going to come back?" the female resting beside him questioned. Turning her body towards the other so she could focus on his reply. Not looking at the blonde when he "spoke" was one of the biggest no-no's because how could she catch his answer if she wasn't looking at him! The young hero puckered his lips at her. Moving those tired eyes to look at her for a moment before finally offering a shrug of his shoulders along with a sigh. When was this girl going to come back? "Well she said by mid afternoon. But its already lunch time!" the fairy whined, rolling along the post until she slipped from view with a gasp from Link. Who ducked with a worried expression to retrieve the blurred girl only to find that she was hovering just above the ground. A laugh bubbling up from the bright light that made up Navi once she took in his now annoyed expression. "Well blonde kiddo, what say we do now?" she asked, tilting ever so slightly. This drew a scrunch of the face. Brows twisting at an un even level while he wiggled his nose back and forth in thought. What could one do while they were supposed to be babysitting? It was a good question. One that had been asked and dismissed for the lack of ideas.

This little routine had been repeated since early this morning. Having arrived in this humble town two days ago Link had taken the time to explore. Learning a few of the villager's habits and even their names while working up the courage to take on the supposedly haunted well lying in wait just underneath the town. For a hero, he rather liked avoiding moldy crumped places. Though you could never tell because if there was a force to be conquered then Link would voluntarily go trampling head first into whatever it was that they were hunting for. Back to the main issue here however. Because of his staying in said town he had quickly become a sort of item for the people living here. Their curious stares following him about while questions on his origin asked. Some of them had even grown so used to his presence that they asked for favors. Which is exactly how he was in this hideously un active predicament right now. An older girl. One with brown hair and refined curves tucked away neatly under her modest skirts had requested assistance. Her desperate eyes pleading while she stated her case. Apparently a neighborhood group of beasts (cats) had been pestering her flock. Learning the women's habits and taking to pouncing on her hens when she wasn't looking or holed up within her home preparing dinner for herself. This was where Link came in. The women who was in need of making a trip to the capital of sorts looking to sell her product in trade for things she was needing around the home wanted to find a guard dog of sorts. Link, being the chivalrous boy he was couldn't refuse when she tracked him down. Halted his plummeting of the weeds with his boots to ask him if he would mind keeping an eye over her birds while she was away. He agreed, more or less excited about the fact that he could be useful to the beautiful women and the fact that she had offered to make him a hefty meal in return once she came back. Yet here it was..going on late afternoon and she had not returned. Leaving Link to sit just outside of the fence like a silent shadow to watch over her none to exciting flock of yard birds. In other words, the snow white hens who did nothing more then squawk and peck at the patches of exposed dirt as if there were something there that they really found eatable.

Link sighed once more only this time louder. Leaning his cheek against his forearm to provide some comfort while he sat crouched on his knees holding himself steady with his raised arms clutching at the top post. "I hope she knows how to cook Link." Navi started up again. Nudging the boy in hopes of getting a rise out of the dull faced kid. "Like, hefty meats and juicy fruit pastries! Or...or hot soups and yummy cool sweet juice. Doesn't that sound good?" she asked, her voice growing in pitch as she ended her sentence with a question that Link only hummed out with a hmm of confirmation. It did sound really good. Yet when was it exactly that they would receive such a meal? Hopefully soon his grumbling belly demanded. Maybe she would come back with hot meat or some fire roasted walnuts dipped in sweet coating. Or a toy..

Link missed his little nic-nacks. All of them he had acquired over his years of solitude in his hometown of Kokiri, sat alone. Back in his home probably untouched on those self built shelves. The dull colored willow-wack. A toy that was more or less a noise maker made from hollowed out wood and strings with river side flat rocks attached. When spun it would click the pebbles into the center making a resounding and pleasant noise. Or his paints. They were probably dried out by now having been unused for so long..if his most favored village inhabitant had taken them under her wing that is. _Saria_..the name brought back that flutter of awkwardness in his gut. The one ogling eyed males often felt when thinking or being near someone they admired. Sometimes he thought of them all and it made him feel homesick. Maybe one day he could go back and rough house with no-it-all-brother of the kids or cause mischief with the twins..

A smile spread across his lips from that point. Eyes flicking up to Navi with a gasp of an oncoming idea. Yes, why not play a little game! Jumping up with renewed enthusiasm the blonde began the inevitable game of cat and mouse so to speak. One that was sometimes played when he was trying to tell Navi a more complicated topic. Stepping back Link nodded his head in the clucking hen's general direction while raising his arms and clenching his fingers together as if grasping for something. Navi frowned though one wouldn't exactly be able to see such an expression, only by the confused flick of her wings was he able to pick up on her lack of understanding. Squeezing his fingers again, closing and opening them once more while flicking his gaze to the yard birds now scuttling about behind her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she rather bluntly asked, zipping slowly over to the boy as he proceeded to crouch and make a scooping motion. Lifting his arms and taking up the position again, waiting. "I don't..what?" she huffed, growing annoyed. It was on occasions like this that she grew rather frustrated over Link's..condition she had settled on a while back. When she had first met the blonde. Sleeping restless in his bunk obviously battling some sort of dream Spector she had thought maybe Link was just shy. Taking to holding away his words because she was someone new and he didn't know her. But as days passed and without a single utter of language other then an occasional laugh or gasp she grew curious. One time Navi had even asked Link on why he didn't talk. Was it that he had a silly girl voice! This had at the time caused her to laugh and him to reply with a half hearted smile. Or maybe, he didn't know how to speak? This was the next thing she had spoken but...it came into light that perhaps he just wasn't equipped with the ability to speak. As her interrogation and amused guesses continued the blonde's face had only grown more saddened by the minute. Smile's becoming smaller and shoulders slouching a bit further, eyes finally loosing their luster and falling to the ground in favor of pondering over something else to tune the fairy out completely. It took Link a few hours before he would even look at her again. Navi has yet to bring up the topic again and probably never will.. He would tell her on his own when he was ready right?

At the lack of her response Link rolled his eyes and huffed out a grunt. Dropping his arms by squaring his shoulders the determined youngster ducked his head with a rather blunt look of "fine!" written on his face. "Are you...holding something? Oh, your going to kidnap a chicken and eat it? No..no! Stuff it in a lady's basket! Yes! That's what it is right? Yea!" the obviously not getting it the fairy continued to blurt out possibilities, following behind her companion as he reached the fence. Shaking his head and running a hand down his face Link merely took to ignore her. She really didn't see what he was trying to say did she? With a playful swat Link waved his hand at her with a smirk. Building suspense she thought as he climbed over the fence and landed with a huff on the other side much to the displeasure of Navi. "Heeeyy, what are you doing?" dragging out the first word as she grew dubious over his intentions.

Link didn't reply right away however as he began to prowl. Crouching down low like one might when sneaking through a particularly tight crevice or trying to hide from view. Hands outstretched and fingers splayed wide while he took slow and deliberate steps towards a rather hefty hen. "Whoa, whoa link. I didn't really mean that..you cant eat a chicken. That's a horrible idea!" she blurted, zipping between the boards and taking cover behind his shoulder. Yet even as she said this her eyes were flicking about to keep watch. The clucking grew a little more pitched as her friend drew closer, his lips clicking out a cooing sound to try and calm the nervous bird. Which with a sudden yip worked for when Navi turned around to see why he had jumped away from her Link was holding a flapping chicken above his head with a triumphant smile and a flash of trickster in his blue eyes. "You caught it, great. Now what?" the little creature asked, sarcasm evident in her voice as he walked back to the fence and proceeded to open it using his elbow to lift the latch up. Taking his exit and heading off to where ever it was he had planned on going with the panicked chicken screeching protests the whole time. "Are you going to use it as bait! To, to lure the ghost out of the well?" she guessed, ducking under his arm and peeking at him from below. "Oh come on tell me! I wanna knooowww..don't leave ol' Navi in the dark now." She protested, following easily into step with the blonde as he continued forwards.

Her answer came an agonizingly fifteen minutes later as Link finally made it to his destination. The top of the shed roof. The very one that was used to house the hens and their rooster during the heat of the day or the dark of the night. "Ohhh!" the girl finally cooed, gasping with surprise and sudden realization. "Your going to make the chick fly aren't ya! Well good grief why didn't you say something earlier." she scolded, Link however merely shook his head and slapped his forehead with amusement. Laughing at how long it took for her to figure it out. Yes, he was going to see how far each of the hens could fly! They had wings after all so shouldn't they be able to soar like those black birds that stole people's coins! Why yes..the young hero thought so. "Don't laugh! I didn't know..now are you going to chunk that thing or not huh!" she encouraged being just as excited as the boy beside her. Link nodded furiously, lifting his free hand up and holding three fingers stating he was going to count to three before doing so. With cautious movements so as not to loose his now worn out cargo the long eared kiddo shifted the hen amongst his arms until the bird was once again lifted above his head. "Ok, do it." was the final words before their soon to be doom!

"Ohhp!" the blonde hummed, nodding his head once. "Ohhp!" he repeated, two. and finally, "Oohp!" being the third and final number in the thankfully short count down before he without further a do gave a healthy jump. Lifting up off the ground and sending the squawking bird soaring. The panicked hen flapped her wings in a blur of motion as her feet left the comfort of the human's hands and was found to be on air. Her effort only appeared to grow more crazed once the bird looked down and with a squeak lifted her nose and began flailing about. Though gravity took its toll on the determined if not horrified bird and she finally came to a clumsy landing. Link gasped, waving his arm about and whooping with a round of laughter. The bird had made it all the way to the outside of the fence on the other side of the yard! "Whoa!" Navi repeated, turning to Link and bouncing about at the humor of the whole thing. "Did you see that! She was all "Whoa!" and then she went.."boof.." the girl explained, tumbling to the ground with a huff before stilling completely. Chuckling at the fairies reenactment he scooped her up and began his decent down the torturous path he had taken to get up here. Planning fully to do it again. Maybe if he jumped higher they would go further. Or, maybe if he climbed higher they would fly longer! Yes, a genius plane indeed. Once the distraught bird was returned to the pin Link captured another unwilling participant and ran from the yard again only this time he scuttled to the center of town. The top of the hill being his target this time around and yet again he repeated the process. Jumping off the ground and swinging the hen forwards sending her flapping like a mad beast in attempt to keep herself afloat . Each time around they would both fall into a fit of laughter, bumping..hands so to speak and running to retrieve another piece in their crazy game.

However, as Link returned to the yard. Cheeks flushed from the effort and brow beaded with sweat he suddenly frowned with defeat. There were no chickens left it seemed. All of the birds in the yard were laying about like lazy cats. Feet tucked up under their fluffy down feathers and head turned away from him with the intent to ignore the human in hopes to in turn be ignored. Link whined, "Well...that's a bummer." his companion stated what was being portrayed. Now that the game was over were they to sit back down and settle for silent boredom once more? Just as the two were turning to resume their spots by the fence however a shred of light was given on their suddenly gloomy situation.

The rooster. A hefty and muscular brown bird with bright red feathers that gave him the appearance of wearing a fancy head dress. His tail was a mixture of dark tans and yellows while his bright beady eyes took in the status of his hens. A disaster! How was it that he had left them for such a short time and the cats had been able to cause such a hideous mess? The rooster hissed his disapproval. Whipping his head about to see if one of the foolish felines had decided upon lingering. It wasn't a cat his small brain registered, but a two-legs and its sidekick the light-bug. Furious was the bird now that he had a target to let his anger and revenge out on. Ducking his head the masculine bird spread his wings taking the position of a fighter. Puffing his feathers out was a tactic used next to give him a larger appearance and from his throat came an almost monster worthy growl. "Oh Link, whats that one?" Navi suddenly piped up, dipping below a post to peek at the bird. Whatever it was she had a bad feeling about it. Link on the other hand tilted his head at the loony bird. What was it doing? This he nor the fairy had an answer to but it didn't stop the blonde from pointing at the bird and laughing at the sight of it scratching the ground like one might compare to a raging bull before it charged. And this is exactly what it did. But, not before calling in the troops. With a cry Link could of sworn was a fire encased bat he covered his ears and squinted his eyes out of distaste. Navi who had grown quite panicked pushed her way up into his shirt and didn't appear again until link was quite suddenly running. As if the birds had been shocked with electricity the hens were up. Jumping to their feet and taking on the same cowing look that their rooster was. This was when the blonde's face lost its smile and was easily replaced with a look of horror. The previously red cheeks of mixed amusement and after effects of work, paling to that of a sickly grey. Like he might if the creature in front of him was a ghost. "What is it! What are they doing?!" the high pitched voice called from his shirt, blind to the sight before them. Without a word of course link quite suddenly turned and with quick feet took for the village.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Don't worry, its just that damned rooster again." a man of greying hair and lines of smiles called, taking to comforting his wife as he sat outside on the front porch merely enjoying the day. "Well, do you think we should go check on them? See if the cats behind this?" the women asked, her voice growing in volume as she came outside with a pair of molded brown cups holding sweet tea. "I don't know, that boy was supposed to be...watching..them?" he confirmed, however his face much like his wife's flashed with surprise. Mouth falling open and thoughts pertaining to conversation blanked.

. The neighbors, the children retreating from the center of the walkway, and the amused dog sitting on the steps all held a look of pure shock. The sound was the first thing that came. A wave of resounding squawks that were bouncing off the houses and carrying with the volume of a monster's deathly battle cry. What followed was a scene that could easily compare. The boy, which the humble caretaker had employed to keep a watchful eye over her birds while she was out came..streaking. Eyes wide with fear and panic. Mouth hanging open in a squeal of horror while a hand was pressed firmly upon the odd green cap he was wearing to possibly keep it from falling into the path now claimed. That little pixie was close behind, yelling encouragement to get a move on while her long eared companion skittered up the hill with hasty steps. "Dear...what are they?" the women started, but never finished for the cause of the horrendous commotion came next.

Chickens... Flapping, demonic eyed, screaming chickens..

The man found that he couldn't even swallow as he and the other witnesses only watched. Mouth's hanging open in uncensored shock. The sound of pottery breaking didn't even register as his wife let go of the cups in favor of dropping her arms to her sides. The hens, which were stumbling over each other in a rolling wave of flying feathers were chasing. Hunting the boy down like a pack a violent wolves looking for blood. The gentle creatures suddenly turned beastly crashing along the grass and up the hill as well. Past the well with no water and through the metal gate that he previously been passed up by Link himself. Once the dust cleared the villagers finally reacted. "What an odd game.." was what passed the grown man's lips.

"Dear rupee's sake! Link run you clumsy fool!" she shrieked, struggling to keep up as his boots pounded into the dry earth with a burst of speed. The blonde taking a hard right and slipping amongst the loose dirt before he was able to catch himself with his hands and continue forth. He was hurrying but darn those crazy chicks were fast! He didn't dare look behind him as he took the closet porches steps two at a time. Slamming into the door with the force of his haste Link attempted to escape inside. Pawing at the door franticly while Navi whimpered with horror. The dust ridden beasts right on their heel as the boy finally flung open the front door and slammed it shut just in time to dodge their snapping beaks. "Whao! That was close Link!" she squeaked, hovering just behind his ear as her companion backed up into the far corner and crouched behind a chair. The sounds of the bird's furious cawing was loud enough to pinch his sensitive hearing. Their bodies no doubt being thrown into the wooden barrier in attempt to break inside. "We could of got eaten." she realized, looking at the equally paled hero who nodded in agreement. Lesson learned, never ever throw a chicken. Never ever harass a whole flock of chickens and whatever you do. Do NOT laugh at the head rooster!

No matter how many times he was repeating this over in his head it did not calm the birds.

What seemed like hours later but really only turned out to be a matter of fifteen minutes it quite suddenly grew quiet outside. The flapping sound of feathers beating the house and the snipping of beaks ceased. Lifting his head from his knees Link blinked. Did they leave? Navi was on the same track but less likely to believe it. "Don't you dare go outside. Those crafty birds are probably hiding under the steps waiting to peck our guts out! I'm to young to die Link!" she cried, hiding under the boy's arm once more like a duckling might when frightened into the cover of its mother's wing. Link with a nod believed her, tucking his legs up closer to his chest so he was further hidden behind the metal shield. Yes..out of panic and need to seek protection Link had ducked into the corner. Wiggling the metal shield adorned with a familiar symbol tinted in glorious blue out from his secured place on his back. Wedging it between the place where walls met so he was completely huddled behind the piece of steel. If it could reflect jagged claws and hot fire being spat from the creatures of shadow's then it would save him from this flock of crazy animals right? That's what he thought but some other sort of safety was making its presence known. In the form of a very human girl. "Hello?" she called, hesitant at first but stronger as she continued. "Link, are you in here?" the sound of her worried voice was like heaven to his ears. Blue eyes peeked into view, waiting for that lovely face to come into view just to make sure it really was her. Make sure the hens hadn't somehow come up with a way to whisper words of hope in an effort to entice their prey to come outside. "Oh its you! Thank goodness!" Navi heaved out, falling to the ground in relief quite litterly from the sight of the girl before them. Link however had a very different reaction. Pushing his shield to the side the long eared boy stumbled to his feet and crossed the room in a few strides. With clumsy hands he grabbed onto the women's skirts and with a look of pleading began to recap his story. Waving his arms about to in the air to elaborate the flapping, the running, the tossing of her precious egg laying death monsters. Lastly he nuzzled his face into the soft and pleasantly comforting material of her clothing. A silent beg for forgiveness and questioning on whether or not he could just hide. Because to put it frankly, he was to embarrassed to show his face. "I..uhh..." the girl stumbled, her hand coming up to rest instinctively on the shorter boy's now exposed hair. Cap forgotten in the corner where Navi struggled to drag it from. "We got bored lady! We tossed chickens! And we made them mad and they got out. They were going to eat us like a home cooked dinner lady! Peck our eyes out and geez it was scary." the fairy finished, looking up at the women and waiting for her reply. Neither of them expected it to be a sound of amusement. The brown haired girl finally allowing a chuckle to bubble up from her throat as she covered her mouth to try and spare the cowering blonde's embarrassment. Agonizingly long minutes later after she quieted down a bit did the girl speak. "You two.." she started, wiping her eyes with her apron to chase away the tears. "I haven't laughed like that in years you know." the girl told them. Link simply frowned up at her. The color of red obviously spreading across his cheeks at what she was saying. "Because of this, I spare you." the women finished, smiling the most beautiful sort of smile he had seen..well since the last time he had looked at something other then feathers that is.

"Come on, don't you want that dinner I promised?" she asked, tugging lightly at the material of her guard boy's shirt before turning to leave. Link and Navi turned to look at eachother, quietly debating which was to go first because neither wanted to step foot outside and find the horde of angry birds still waiting. Plucking up the courage though the blonde ventured forth and to his relief found that no sort of bird was to be seen. So with an air of renewed joy Link followed after by the fairy skipped behind their savior making sure to keep up as she spoke of her adventures in town.

Though the rest of the day went smoothed over. The trio sharing a nice meal of yes, warm meat stuffed biscuits. Sweet teas and sugary pastries the little blonde was sure of it. Yes very sure, that every time he peeked outside and into the yard that those white bundles of nerve were staring back. Eyes squinted in a challenge and voices cooing out warnings.

This is a story of how you do not fill that void of boredom by pestering chickens. The devil bird that Link found could only be enjoyed when cooked..

* * *

**Whallaa!**

Hopefully it was a bit humorous.

You cant tell me that during you time playing this glorious series that at least once you didn't go over and pick up a chicken, took it to the highest point in town, and chunked the flapping thing just to see how far it would go. Come on, you know you did! Anyways, thank you for reading and until next time..

Later days!


	4. Wrong Way

**A Moment of your time dears!  
**Alright, so this is shorter then the last few chapters but I hope it holds the same quality! Besides, as the old saying goes  
It isn't the quantity but the quality! Anyways..

I have an exciting update!  
Reviews! As a sign of appreciation I would like to begin adding my thanks to those who review. Just to show that I'm listening. I do love a bit of feed back yes :P Those who do review I will send you a reply back. If not then they will show up here but I will try by best to also send you a word back!  
So without further ado!

**Many thanks to!  
Aloof-Kokiri: **Many thanks to you! I appreciate you input dear. And I agree, I love the non-verbal Link. Not only does it add a bit of challenge but its hard to imagine Link talking. I mean, he never has before soo..yes. But I plan on continuing! Also welcome to the circle my friend! Glittery medal for first review! Thank you Thank you!

**Ketgirl1992: **Also I will give a shout out to you Ket as well. Thank you for liking my drabbles enough to follow me! The first follower I received might I congratulate you with. Gold star!

P.S: I notice I have been forgetting to put these here ^^' Haha..  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the LOZ Franchise, not the characters nor the story plots! Just writing a bit of made up fluff :P

* * *

"I thought it was this way right? Right!"  
the female chirped, turning to what she thought was North. Body tilting out of question while she also offered a second set of eyes to scan for readable signs of direction. But it appeared none were to be had. Which was to be expected considering that the group was standing in the middle of a rather large expanse of scattered trees and soggy puddles. The rain that had been poured across the land before gave the earth a lovely luster. Trees darkened to a rich brown, dirt soft and in some cases even slippery. The foliage looked far more lively as well. Vibrant with bright greens and uplifted limbs.

Yet all of this beauty was lost on the boy standing pigeon toed in the mud clumped pair of boots he wore. Aged with days of use but still found to be in good condition. The boy himself seemed oblivious to his companions just feet away. To lost within his own universe..that and his face was nearly swallowed up by the expanse of parchment being held up for inspection. Just looking at it rose question considering it was so unorganized. Folded into various squares that held depictions of different parts of the land. Points of interest had been given names such as Cities, sources of water, plains where game was plentiful and even areas rumored to hold secrets. On a less professional note small changes had been made. Link and even Navi found that..bringing up places to visit were important. Monster faces scribbled into the thick paper here, showing where a past beast had been killed or was to be found. Dark "X's" stamped there telling of things ranging from treasure to un named towns or places. In other wards the cluster of ink would be frowned upon. Probably cried over by its creator, the crafty little Tingle. Yet as accurate as this mess of paper was Navi found that they were still lost! She let out a rather high pitched whine, drooping her wings in distress leaving her to loose altitude.  
"Wheeerre are we?"  
she carried on. Drifting in a bobbing manner towards the man until she was nudging at his elbow. This however did not even bring about a flick of the eyes from the blonde. No sign of knowledge over her existence at all. Snapping herself together she huffed, zipping around his backside where she bound into his shoulder with a soft "whump!". This seemed to do the trick. Gasping in shock the purely oblivious hero jumped. Sending the papers fluttering to the ground in a heap and soon to nearly follow he himself. Stumbling back on his feet in an awkward fight for balance before the man was able to find purchase. Hands fondling for something and finding the sturdy being that made up Epona. Luckily for Link she was not as easily startled as the boy was apparently. Flicking her ears up at the sudden contact the mare ripped up an average mouth full of water logged grass and lifted her head. Instead of fear being present in that knowing face it was curiosity. Had she missed something while she was down with her snout between the clumps of untrammeled grass? The female horse snorted, asking this of the two of them by taking a few heavy steps forwards until she was close enough to inspect the cause of commotion. The light-bug..  
"Sheesh Link, your a complete log when you have your nose buried in that thing you know?"  
Navi told him, trying to ignore the heated breath bellowing around her from a certain steed. Link stooped down to pick up the discarded map. Using quick and stern slaps to knock off the debris and inspecting it for damage. A log? How was it exactly that he was a log! The blonde was only taking a quick look that was all, trying to make sure that they were where he thought they were. Besides, he was way smarter then a log..  
"A big old deaf log."  
she teased, tugging at his ear to illiterate this. Link rolled his eyes at the female while his shoulders hunched up instinctively to protect his ears from the creatures assault. "Did you hear anything I said?"  
she asked, tilting so she was leaning forwards off of his shoulder and in his line of sight. A shrug and then a crooked smile..so maybe he hadn't been paying as much attention as he should have. "I said! Where are we Link?" she sighed out, voice laced with either annoyance or sarcastic amusement he couldn't tell. So he opted to simply ignore the emotion radiating from the girl and turn to the point of the question, the map. He was glad that Navi had the patience to wait for him to turn it in the right direction. Twist the clump of many folds that made up a piece of parchment fit to swallow the surface of a table until he found the point that they had marked two days ago to help show where they were. A sound of triumph was exclaimed, the green clad hero proud of himself for finding their location. With a snap of his tounge and a flick of his wrist he tapped the map and gave a bright grin. Tucking the map under his elbow and crossing his arms as if to say "Redub and weep!". Navi though instead of falling to his feet with praise like the childish side of Link wished for only frowned. Or he assumed that the female was holding such an expression for her wings dropped in to much of a blunt manner for the blonde's liking. Her bundle of glow drifting a few inches.. Link tilted his head at the treasured companions behavior. What? His right brow quirked up just a fraction at her attitude. Had he said something wrong? Or was he missing something here that he should of already seen? He wiggled his lips in the rambling train of thought, taking on the appearance of perhaps a rabbit while it nuzzled the grounds for foods. Yet the look that one might find adorable was lost on Navi as she seemingly burst back into life. Fluttering up to the blonde's face and casting a set of jagged shadows upon the male's strong features despite the fact that it was only mid morning. A moment of silent stand off before Navi suddenly spoke. "I want to see the map!" she demanding, ducking to tug at the item in question but Link foiled her plans. Swatting playfully at her while twisting away so she couldn't grab it. Waving off her attempts and perhaps her worry by giving a sassy wave of his hand. Face turning with a smirk of confidence before he split open the folds and began to scan the map with furious intention, in what Navi assumed was mild hope to actually find the answer she was asking for. "Oh come on! Let me see it Link" she pestered, bobbing this way and that while giving minor chase to the fluttering parchment as the long eared man turned away every time. Grunting out groans of "Hold on!" as she repeated. Eventually however the fairy stilled. Giving up her attempts in favor of letting Link grow absorbed in the task of finding out where it was they were supposed to be going. If she just bid her time a few minutes he would be so lost in that scribble of lines that Navi could practically slap him in the face without the other giving a hint of recognition. So she waited, using the time to try and think over the steps that had been taken. Yesterday they had..passed through that river. What was its name? Navi tapped her chin in though becoming very unawares that she to was slipping away from the conscious world and into thoughtful silence. This left only Epona with her right mind.

The mare stood with locked knees. Brown eyes boring into Link's half-seen-face with an intense stare. Seconds ticked by and the female was given no response. Those baby blues flicking lightly over the dusty smelling material, hand cupping his chin while he tracked their previous travels. Snorting in distaste she turned her head just a little to the right. Peering into the to-bright Navi to tug at her attention as well. Only the girl was in much of the same state as her rider was. Being tilted downward while her light dimmed to exaggerate the the subdued state she was in. Mind a million miles away. Epona clicked her teeth together at the lack of attention, answers. Her ear flicking in bitter annoyance while feet shifting back and forth. Were they lost under some sort of...enchantment? Perhaps they had learned how to stand while sleeping! A trick she had been trying to teach the two legs for what seemed like many suns. Feeling as if a show of congratulations was in order the soft brown female stepped amongst the two unresponsive beings. Bumping her snout just under Navi like a proud mother mare might to her filly when she had accomplished a task. Yet the Fairy didn't exactly take it this way. "Hold..hold on a sec. I think it was called..no wait." she mumbled, waving the horse away. Blunt as ever was the lightening bug so Epona moved on. Instead turning to her noble owner. Much like before she nuzzled her nose against the blonde's shoulder but he only hummed out a light sound of acknowledgment as well. Pinching his ear between his fingers in light distress. The horse whined, shaking her head at their idiotcy and perhaps anger. Licking her teeth Epona reached up and with a swift nip tugged the boys cap right off of his head earning a yelp of retaliation. Link turned on a dime and made to grab but missed the crafty horse as she pranced backwards and snickered in amusement. Bobbing her head up then down as if to entice the other to give chase now that she had finally broken the spell of thought. To the mare's pleasure he did just this. swiping his hand out for another go but missing by a long shot. Instead he was left to tumble to the ground on his chin like an uncoordinated pup. The mare poked at his head until the blonde recovered from which she turned and evaded once more. He huffing out a whine Link pushed himself back up, ducking his head with arms raised and fingers splayed in the form perfect for sneaking. Sneaking that wouldn't work on the clever horse..

Throughout this process of silly games it was made clear to Navi by chance that the map had been discarded. Laying on the ground all on its lonesome as the boy had left it in favor of playing with Epona. Laughter bubbling up from the long eared hero a few feet away. "My turn!" she chuckled gleefully. Rubbing her hands together and swirling her way in a lazy spiral with the air of triumph much like Link had so many minutes ago.

The map was easy enough to read yes. Their location having marked here...and after a days steady pass they should be right there. A good hours walk from the place of destination yet it was no where in sight Navi knew. As she scanned the stained paper for more information it was made painfully clear why they were so lost. The reasoning was so humorous that all previous feelings of frustration was banished because she to was laughing. "What a..blonde!" Navi practically squealed at the findings and turned to the rough housing youngsters just in time to get a good bout of humor from them as well.  
"What are you doing?"  
Link, being of course the smaller of the two was bent back in what she could only assume to be an uncomfortable manner. Arms wrapped up underneath the horse's chest and neck while his cheek was smushed against the mare's breast. Epona, the one with the upper hand was in a half crouch. Her front legs folded underneath her while her back ones were still standing. Her head which Link was trying to overpower was pushing down upon the top of the blondes. Both had on expressions that mirror the other perfectly, owlish faces that asked "what?". Navi sighed. How was it she was surrounded by such..such odd balls? The fairy sometimes wondered if all the bumps to their noggins had finally taken its toll on them both. "Anyways, I think I know the answer to our problem. Wanna here it!" she asked, voice holding an innocent air to it as she beckoned them both to listen. Which after a few seconds of struggle to detangle themselves they did. Epona dropping with a thump to the ground while Link, the ever playful tugged on his hat. Pulling it down to the point of covering his eyes before turning to stick his tounge out at the horse. "Guys!" Navi snapped, forcing them both to snap their heads back in her direction. "Sheesh, you kids focus!" the girl huffed, crossing her arms she nodded in the general direction of the forgotten map. All sets of eyes turned down to look at it in questioning. Finally, she revealed the solution..

"Link, you had the map upside down.."

* * *

There you have it!

Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading and R&R!


	5. UghHeadaches

**Hullo!**

I'm back!  
I'm so sorry about my hideous silence to those who might of been reading these cute little one-shots. I don't want to waste your time by making excuses so i'll keep that to myself yes..

Anywho here is your next chapter..ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Five  
"****Ugh...Headaches.."**

* * *

"Achooo!"

Navi juggled herself back a good pace or two. Flinging her arms up in front of her face with a squeal. "Eww! That's gross!" she exclaimed, glaring daggers into the blonde male sitting beside her. As if in response the boy merely sniffled. Sucking the damp air through his stuffed nose while turning a rather blunt look towards the fairy. The little being crossed her arms then with a huff. "Your sick...nuh uh! Don't deny it I can see it all over your face plum cheeks." she told him, cutting his attempt at a retaliation off with her own. Blurting out the observation before he even had a chance to fully change expressions leaving the boy without a bit of input.

Link groaned, waving his hand at her to shake her ridiculous worries off. He was not sick, it was just the weather weighing down on his senses. It has after all been raining for what felt like weeks. Though if they logically counted the passing moons, it would of only proven to have been six days at most. As if to point this out he slid off his cap and held it out in front of him. While eyeing the little bundle of blue he twisted the material to drain the water out of it once more. The sound of it trickling to the ground was by far no comparison to the steady drizzle just out from underneath their little shelter. A large over hang of low riding branches and ferns leaves that were a natural phenomenon within this forest. It had been a wondrous sight when they had first arrived. Navi gasping at the absolute size of the foliage while Link trying to wrap his arms around a rather large trunked tree. But now that they had been slowly making their way through the sloppy hills it had lost its luster.

Now though, it was one of the least favorite places within Links mind. The ground was so soft in certain areas that he found himself sinking up to his shin. Mounting Epona was a long lost luxury for with his added weight she had a rather difficult time treading across the moist soil. The horse herself was just to the side of him now. Head lolling down in her silent sleep and eyes twitching with the flashes of her dreams. She deserved the rest, having earned her keep days ago. "Blaming it on the weather wont help your cause you know." the voice deadpanned, drawing Link's eyes away from his more favored companion as of this moment and back to Navi. He knew of course, because there was nothing to be helped. Shrugging his shoulders and puckering his lips at the nanny fairy the blue eyed warrior put his hat back on. Tucking his lengthy blonde hair behind his pointed ears as he did so so the cap would fit properly on his head. His nonchalant dismissal over her un needed worry proved to be the wrong route however.

Her wings dropped with near defeat. It was like trying to convince a stone wall that it's brilliant slate grey colors were fading with the aging moss. He was as unmoving as such and just as air headed as well. Sighing Navi drifted closer to the other, "Don't say that, because you are." she started, adopting a more level tone of voice. If he couldn't see it then he might as well of been ignoring a blood thirsty monster for all the admittance he was giving to the subject. "How can you tell me that your not ill when your all red cheeked and stuffy?" she asked Link. The male stared at her with an unresponsive expression. Not exactly taking the question seriously. Slapping her forehead the fairy groaned, "For the love of all that is heroic Link! You look like a drowned Octorok*. You don't have any color first off.." she pointed out, zipping up towards his side where she tapped his cheek. The most vibrant hue on the man was the rose flare that had taken up its place on his face. Spreading from left to right and across his nose like a vicious sun burn. Aside from that she could of considered him as pale as a deceased ghoul. "You sound like a barking dog when you cough and look! Your all...shaky." she gasped, having glanced down at his hands when he had made to rub them together. Jumping down to his wrists the little female clasped at his left hand, spreading the fingers apart so she could feel them. Cold as ice and clammy..fidgeting like a leaf in a wind storm even.

Clucking her tongue like a distressed mother hen she looked back up at Link. Bobbing about just above his knees as the boy retreated his fingers away in favor of tucking them between his thighs. Furrowing his brow in thought the green clad male drifted away for a moment. Eyes rolling slowly to the side and head ducking, lips thinning while shoulders hunching..thinking. Ok, so maybe he did sound rather nasty when he had the urge to cough. Like a whooping bird or something of the like. And maybe he did have a fit of the chills every once in a while..but how could he not? His clothes hadn't been dry for many many, hours. Though he had been wet for extended periods of time before. Such as when he had gone to visit the Zora peoples within their dens. Lots of water then...

Yes, he could admit that he found himself squinting his eyes when the throbbing got intense. But he was still able to walk so to the head strong man it was nothing. But as she had scolded at him yesterday, it was getting worse. First it had been clogged sinuses, then a hazy feeling followed by nausea and chills. Escalating to hideous head pains and coughs. Did Link mention that he hated this place? Well just encase, he absolutely hated this place right now. Setting his jaw and dropping his lids in a scowl he finally moved his gaze back to the fairy. A look of reluctant agreement. "Good, now that we are both on the same page. You need to get better!" she snapped, jumping up to his nose. The sleeping Epona flinching instinctively at the sound but didn't fully wake.

Well that was an understatement. How was he supposed to get better in the middle of this? As if to point this out he lifted his arms in a shrug, holding them wide to include the full picture of their predicament. He couldn't even make a fire because all of the materials that could of been scavenged were damp with water. It wasn't raining right now, just sprinkling very lightly. But it wasn't enough to allow for the fallen branches and ferns to dry. Navi hummed at this already seen development. "It's to wet for starting fires I know." she mumbled, turning slowly to survey their landscape. Where to..where to... She herself wasn't familiar with this place and from the looks of it they were left out to hang high and dry when it came to finding some place..well not wet. She mildly smiled and her own humor before suddenly turning to Link again. "Oh, why don't I ask one of the locals for directions to some pla-" she blanched, a pair of hands jumping up in her vision and jolting away her words. Link shook his head and waved his arms in the universal symbol of "No!". He could find their way somewhere no problem. He was fully capable of reading the map all by himself and locating the nearest village. Pivoting on his left side Link reached out towards his pack. Working the ties apart until the bag was left open. Though as he reached amongst his belongs for the piece of unorganized parchment he found that everything was, less the satisfactory.

Even within the heavy material of his worn travel pack everything was damp. As the pad of his index finger brushed along the folded edges of the map he feared it would tear. Disturbing it in such a state might be their downfall he admitted. Retreating Link re secured his bag and nodded. Lifting his chin to give Navi direction to go look for someone she could converse with. Flicking with a bob of joy she turned and zipped out into the drizzle. "Right! Leave it to me. I'll be back in a breaths moment!" she called back, her high pitched voice drifting away luckily for the wincing male.

Yet she wasn't. Link found himself rather bored without her bright presence. The little light she provided within the damp afternoon vanishing off between the distant trees. He trailed her with his dulled eyes until he couldn't see her anymore through the thick branches. Sighing he finally relaxed. Curling his arms into his chest and drawing his legs up so that he was in a fetal position. Ducking his head into this knees the boy grumbled out incoherent sounds. Closing his eyes while he settled for the wait. Sometimes she would get a big noggin and tell him how lost he would be if she wasn't there to tell him how to do things on occasion. While Link would always tease her by showing her how Manly he was it was moments like this that he was in deed thankful for her knowledgeable ways. There was only so much looking he could do himself. Link didn't know the beast kingdom's tongue like Navi did so he could not just waltz up to a woodland being and ask for the nearest hidey hole. She also had an observant eye for things like that.

As he waited he found himself drifting off into a fitful sleep. Skin flinching with discomfort as his nose pressed into the folds of his trousers. Brows evening out with the oncoming sleep to complete his unconscious state.

Just as the sounds of the outside world quieted and the warmth that the sleeping state could provide flowed through his dead limbs the other returned. "Whoa its a downer out there!" she cried, ducking underneath the plant life and out of the frustrating drizzle. Link only commented with an agreeable hum from his raw throat. Lightly nodding his head though keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer. The sight was pitifully cute to the fretting fairy. Any other day she would of left him there to sleep. Curled up amongst the boy's golden locks for a nap as well. "But, not today mister." she spoke aloud. Flapping her wings vigorously to shake out the water she moved over the prone figure. Tapping at his shoulder with her hands to nudge Link awake once more. "Come on now. Don't blink out on me yet." she encouraged, flapping her way around so she could light up his face which of course scrunched up response. It was relieving when those pair of deep blues opened back up. Blinking tiredly at Navi for a moment as his vision came back into focus. "I know the way. Just over the next hill is where. Now up up!" she encouraged. Pulling at his ear to motivate the boy into standing before going to the now waking Epona. "You to, it'll be dry." the last word seemed to be enough for the trusty steed perked up her ears and lifted her head. Eyes lighting with a new level of awareness the female creature snorted. Shaking her snout back and forth the horse turned and rather promptly paced out into the chilly air.

Epona's fading steps was enough to get their male companion moving. Link jumping to his feet and making haste at collecting up his things so he would loose sight of the brunette horse. Making clumsy work at strapping on his travel bag and sword he moved out. Navi studied the four legged animal. How did she get Link to move that fast? Tilting to the side out of bewilderment she quickly fell into step...flight, beside the other two. "This way kay." she directed, pointing to the right a bit before taking the lead. Link groaned, sagging his shoulders in an exaggerated manner but reluctantly following anyways. This time around though instead of putting his metal shield on his back to rest comfortably against his broad shoulders the blonde used it as a make shift umbrella of sorts. Holding it up and balancing it on his head to keep the water drops from clotting on his long lashes or running down his ears. It was slow progress considering they were having to watch for goopy patches lest they fall into a pit of mud. Every so often Link would halt his walk. Stooping down to pick up a branch or even a cluster of broken needle limbs for later. Navi didn't say anything to contradict his odd actions. She figured he must of had some sort of plan up his sleeve despite the fact that nothing was flammable at the moment. So she kept silent, waiting every time the male would stop for something.

Thankfully the trudge to this "place" was a rather short one in length at least, as promised. Just a good two hundred paces away lay a hole in the ground. Perhaps an old den or maybe a natural carve out of the landscape but shelter all the same. Reaching out with his arm to halt their advance Link of course went first. Hooking his arm into the straps he positioned his shield in front and took a few cautious steps inside. The sound of his boots slapping solid ground was a welcoming one. After a moment of exploring he felt satisfied that it was safe so he signaled the others inside..giving a few wavering whistles. Both Navi and Epona entered shortly after. Once inside the group proceeded to settle in so to speak. "Its drrryyyy!" the little fairy called, tumbling to the floor and rolling a few paces before falling still. Link gave a tired grin at her antics. Dropping the collected branches on the floor in a clump before his shield followed shortly after. The blonde crouching to rest it in the back with care where it was dry and out of reach from the storm outside. Link put his equally valuable weapon just beside the shield, a pair meant to be. Once he had dispatched his armory of sorts the blonde turned around to survey the interior.

Not large enough to walk more then fifteen steps in but defiantly a major upgrade from their previous shelter. The ground itself wasn't to wet and as smooth as a marble floor even. It gave him the inkling that it was used often though no signs of recent activity were to be seen. Or at least not by anything he should feel worried about. The remains of animals were here but nothing more.

"Well its a bit moldy, but a definite keeper...Link? What are you in your right mind doing?" she asked, leaving her examination over the ceiling in favor of buzzing around Link's head. The man was stripping! In this weather and while he was sick! The other in question stopped a moment to peek at the bouncing Navi through the neck of his shirt. Lifting a brow through the shadows it cast over his face the male continued despite her gapping mouth. Dropping the soaking shirt to the floor with a loud slap. It dawned on her then what he was doing. Taking off the wettest layers so that his under clothes had a chance to dry off. "Crafty blonde.." she chuckled as he tossed the last of his outer wear. Her laughter only heightened when the pointed boy leaned over and shook out his hair like a wet dog might.  
"That's nice Link...really, nice." she complained, but the laughter was obvious in her voice. Once that was complete he took a moment to lay them out around the pile of wood, as if it would suddenly ignite and dry off his clothes. This begged her question despite her resolve not to. Her wiggling around in attempt to stay quiet didn't go unnoticed for Link sighed. Holding his hand out to her as if to invite her to speak which she of course gladly did. "Whatcha going to do with that now?" she asked, ducking down to peer into the water scented foliage before tilting around to look back up at the half naked boy. Almost leisurely he dragged his feet towards Epona in search of her saddle bags. Navi could of sworn he was just doing it to drag out the suspense. The way he took a few extra seconds to open every single bag before finally coming across the item he was looking for. A glass jar containing a red colored jell.

"Chuchu Jelly?" stating the obvious as he nodded to her question anyways. Navi noted however that he was also carrying something else as well, the flint stone. She had an inkling as to what was going to occur next as the boy crouched down to his knees and bent forwards, hovering over the pile.

Will a grunt Link managed to pop the cork off of the bottle. Hastily fumbling for the sandalwood smelling cap he set it safely to the floor. "Oh that's the Red Chuchu right! Now what?" she exclaimed, excited that she figured out what type it was. Well if the color wasn't obvious, but having figured out what its property consisted of..partially at least. Link however wasn't to be distracted for he held up his index finger to stop her talking for a moment. Pouting Navi listened, taking her place by Epona's cheek just behind the boy.

From here she was blind to what Link was actually doing but by the sound of goop splatting onto the floor and the click of the stone being struck she figured he was trying to light a fire. _click..._

_Click..._

CLICK! Oh... Just like that she figured it out and just like that Link's idea came together all at once. With a yelp the man stumbled back onto his rump. The flammable properties of the Jelly mixed with the spark of the flint was enough to ignite. While Chuchu's bodies only burnt for a few seconds at most the intense heat was more the enough to dry the wood. Rubbing his hands together the boy leaned forwards to strike the stone again. This time the branches itself ignited. What...a genius. "Link...that was very bright of you." she congratulated, earning flat eyed look from her companion. She however seemed to be oblivious. Taking to the flames like a moth to a lantern she sighed. Link lifted his chin in triumph at her behavior..pleased that he was able to start a fire when so many odds were against him.

Mumbling out a noise the tired hero slouched back. Falling into the inviting cushion that was his animal companions side with a huff. He wiggled about for a moment until his head was propped up on her underbelly, hands crossed together upon his chest while his feet were laying a few lengthy inches from the blaze itself. Now this...was comfortable.. "See...you'll get better in no time now." Navi noted, whispering so she wouldn't echo to much seeing as how the blonde had reached for his head suddenly. The different level from him going to standing into a laying must of trigged a pain she assumed. It wasn't until he dropped his arm back down that she received a response. A goofy thumbs up that was meant to be reassuring, paired with a warm smile. Now that was the Link she new and loved!

Navi didn't say anything after that. Content to stare into the flickering flames while listening to the sounds of rain water bouncing lightly along the cavern walls. "Hmm?" the noise was so loud compared to the calming silence that Navi whirled around expecting something to snag her. Luckily it was still just Link, grunting out to get her attention. "Huh?" she shot back, drifting her eyes downwards until the waving motion of his fingers gave her the answer. Beckoning her to join the horse and himself in a nap. "Don't mind if I do pinky." she joked, zipping to the other where she adopted her usual spot. Nuzzling up amongst the stretch of neck just between his jaw line and shoulder. Much like a canine Epona ducked her head down until her chin rested on the floor. The soft waves of her heated breath blew out evenly against the worn boys thigh giving him a nice blanket of warmth.

"Neh.." he mumbled out, a noise comparable to a farewell. Giving them a good by grace before the small tight knit group slipped out of the waking world and into the sleeping one. A picture perfect image of blood brothers at their most innocent.

"Achooo!"

"No! Link gah!"  
Sort of...

* * *

Just encase one isn't familiar with the enemy mentioned..here is a definition..or explanation.

Also! I again apologize for my lengthy silence! I hope you enjoy this one, consider it an apology present...sort of x_x

- Octoroks (オクタロック Okutarokku?) are recurring enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. They are amphibious, octopus-like creatures that launch projectiles, usually rocks, from their mouths at passersby. While largely land dwellers, Octoroks are often depicted as residing in water as well.


End file.
